


sorry, i can't.

by ultscravity



Category: dingdeul, hwangmini - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultscravity/pseuds/ultscravity
Summary: it could've been something special. it could've been you and i. it could've been more than a heartache; well, only if we were stronger than we were.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Hwang Yunseong
Kudos: 16





	sorry, i can't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwangminists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hwangminists).

** _minhee's._ **

i grew up all alone, well, all by myself at least. my parents are both working overseas so i've got no one to look after me. but i grew up, just like that. i never complained of my parents being away from me most of the time. i am well aware of their goal - to give me everything.

but again, not everything could be bought by mere money. i was lonely. i always felt alone so i tried figuring out things, exploring new environment and the likes - but i ended up spending my life online, mourning over my social anxiety and random breakdowns.

everything about the virtual world has been my escape from reality. i was able to form friends who are miles and miles away from me. but i also had some friends which lives near me.

unexpectedly, i met someone attending the same school as me on a random chat simulator. we both never disclosed our identities. for privacy, i guess. besides, telling a stranger about your worries is way more effective than finding someone who truly cares personally. i admit it, he was fun to talk to. he tries his best to be funny, which is something i appreciate since i literally broke down on our chat conversation. i mean, i tried my best to make the conversation subtle but guess i was born overly dramatic and sensitive.

time passed by in a snap. normally, i would end the conversation with the stranger but this time, i felt like i wanted to keep talking to him. and so, we decided to add each other to our favorites. in this way, we will be able to chat each other whenever we want to.

after all of the drama of that night, the following days became lighter. i used to go to sleep once i got home from school but lately, i have been having this strange feeling that i should talk to that same stranger. i don't know why, but it felt nice talking to him constantly. we share both of our worries and concerns - even rants towards how our administration works. ah, have i told you this before? we attend an all boys high school so i am pretty sure he's a guy. this is also the reason why i became comfortable with him. well, maybe?

days has passed. the stranger basically knew my whole life, starting with how i became a living mess, how i started feeling lonely even if i had everything i wanted in my life. but it didn't matter. i actually feel a lot more comfortable talking with him. i feel something new, as if i was being tucked in a bed of roses and being harassed by multiple butterflies every time he talks about some random punchlines. i knew i shouldn't feel it. i knew i am not supposed to feel that. i knew it isn't something i should have done, but i found myself trying to know him more, and so i asked him to meet me. he tried laughing it off through our chat. but i knew i was being overly persistent. and so he said yes.

guess what? tomorrow's going to be our first meeting. i am more than excited, but i am also more than nervous. why? because i decided to confess to him, tomorrow.

* * *

_ **yunseong's.** _

tomorrow's going to be monday. i was supposed to be sleeping by this time but i can't. a lot of things go rushing into my mind. well, most of them can be pinpointed into someone i don't even know.

you see, almost three months ago, i met someone through a random chat simulator. well, i was just fooling around back then. turned out, the random stranger i talked to is my schoolmate, who also happens to be somehow stressed or depressed based on his words; i am not a professional to diagnose him so everything were only my assumptions.

but months passed, and i actually felt comfortable talking to him. besides, it was fun, and i feel a sense of self-satisfaction by helping him get through whatever he's struggling with.

to be honest, i was hesitant to keep him. not because i get tired of comforting him, but because i started to feel too much happiness whenever i'm talking to him.

it shouldn't be an issue. but it became like that. not because i don't want that feeling - but because my family don't like that type of feeling.

i grew up on a conservative family. and that's why they put me on an all boys school. they knew that the pressure would be high, and that it will be easier for them to impose their beliefs in me. our school's a home of boys who weren't so accepting with what's against their norms. to be frank, if you're acting softly, the kids would often bully you. that's the reason why everyone tries their best to act and think like a grown up man, when we could've only enjoyed our youths together.

anyway, i am about to meet the guy i kept on talking with tomorrow. and i am nervous as fuck. who knows? i might actually get soft and tell him the words 'i like you', but thinking about the consequences makes me fucking afraid. that's also the reason why i was about to keep my decision of not meeting him personally firm.

but who can resist someone they like anyway? certainly not me.

* * *

_ **third person's. ** _

it was monday. minhee is holding his phone while smiling.

> _'hey, auditorium at 5, call?' _

a minute hasn't even passed yet when he received a notification.

> _'call. see you!' _

his smile widened.

**"why are you smiling that wide, mr. kang?"** minhee's friend, eunsang, asked.

minhee just shrugged.

the bell rang which means that their classes would now resume. minhee couldn't keep himself calm. damn his heart isn't even resting for even a second ever since this morning.

during the whole period, minhee was only staring into the board, something that is so unlikely of him because he takes good care of his grades the most.

> _'will he be my senior? or am i older?' _
> 
> _'who would be taller? i wish i am.' _
> 
> _'why do i feel like he's a babie?'_

those thoughts, damned thoughts.

after the whole period and the moment the bell rang for their dismissal, minhee got up as fast as he can.

**"eunsang, i won't go home with you today. i have something to do and i'll tell you about it once i get home. take care!" **

eunsang just stared at him.

**"didn't knew you know how to rap but okay."** eunsang said.

minhee just laughed awkwardly before running towards the auditorium. he chose the place as their meeting place because no one would dare to go in there by 5 pm, since most of the kids were too excited to go home.

minhee walked calmly as he approached the auditorium. he sat on one of the chairs and waited until someone finally opened the door. 

**"o-oh."** he mumbled.

a figure of a tall man came. the sunset was blocking the face of the boy who was staring directly at minhee.

minhee ran off. to his surprise, the face of a cute-looking guy greeted him.

**"hello, i'm yunseong. class 4-1."** the guy said.

flustered, minhee bowed.

**"kang minhee, class 2-3."** surprisingly, minhee didn't stutter.

**"you see, it's random but i want to get straight to the point. i like you."** he added.

yunseong just looked at him.

**"what the fuck are you saying?"** he arrogantly said.

minhee looked up and stared at yunseong's eyes. they weren't looking at him. they were looking at someone else who was beyond minhee. the younger took a look at his back, and there he saw, the bullies of their school.

**"sorry, i can't."** those were yunseong's last lines before he ran away, leaving minhee behind.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's haelle. i apologize if the story didn't reached anyone's expectations or what not. i just wanted to write something that isn't a socmed au because it has been 4 years since i last did some. anw, ily'all.


End file.
